


Shared Warmth

by UniversalMasquerade



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I'm not exactly the guru on romance so hush, M/M, This was cheesy I am so sorry, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMasquerade/pseuds/UniversalMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey rubbed his arms in a desperate attempt to produce heat. He didn't understand why the hell he agreed to hang out in an abandoned building with his idiot of a fuck buddy, it was goddamn winter for Christ sake - and nighttime. Maybe, though Mickey wouldn't admit it, he just didn't want Ian to hang out with that geriatric viagroid he had been fucking around with lately.</p><p>(Takes place in the 3rd season)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Warmth

"God, it's fuckin' freezin,' man." 

Mickey rubbed his arms in a desperate attempt to produce heat. He didn't understand why the hell he agreed to hang out in an abandoned building with his idiot of a fuck buddy, it was goddamn winter for Christ sake - and  _nighttime._ Maybe, though Mickey wouldn't admit it, he just didn't want Ian to hang out with that geriatric viagroid he had been fucking around with lately. When Ian asked if he wanted to go somewhere, he didn't even hesitate, just said " _sure_ " as if he really wanted to spend time with him or some stupid shit like that. 

"Well, you could have brought a coat." Ian said, pulling at his trademark orange and brown coat as an example. Mickey flipped him off. 

"I couldn't find it, asshole. I think Iggy or Tony took it before they went out earlier." 

Silence fell between the two. Ian passed his cigarette over to Mickey who grabbed it graciously and took a drag. Both boys were bordering tipsy after indulging in the pack of beer Milkovich brought along, but not nearly close enough to drunk - for some reason, Mickey didn't particularly want to dull his senses that night. 

"..You could wear mine, if you want." Ian offered at last. He expected to be smacked for suggesting the idea, but no violent gesture came his way. Instead, they locked eyes. The older boy didn't have his typical scowl on his face whenever Ian said anything that would be considered 'gay,' but appeared to have softened as if he was flattered by the thought.

"Then you'd be cold." He pointed out.

"It's a big coat. I wouldn't mind if we shared it." Ian smiled lightly. 

Now Mickey tensed up. 

"And what, cuddle or some shit? No fuckin' way!" 

The redhead couldn't hide his disappointment, and he slightly retreated from his effort. Afraid to push it. Mickey handed the cigarette back to Ian and shivered again. The only passing sounds was spawned from the late-night Chicago streets, the drunken shouts and angry blaring of car horns echoed throughout the run-down building. This silence seemed heavier, and after awhile Mickey got agitated. Who the fuck was he kidding? He wouldn't mind sharing space with Ian, and he sort of liked hearing Ian's voice too - yet there he was, next to quiet company and freezing half to death. 

Without saying anything, he made his decision and scooted closer to the other boy. Ian's coat was already open, so all he had to do was sit side-by-side and fling it over his shoulder. The body heat shared between the two made Mickey's heart skip a beat. Ian, surprised, looked down at him, his mouth ajar. 

"Not a fuckin' word, Gallagher." He hissed. Ian smiled like someone just gave him a major compliment, but nodded to make it clear that he understood. They sat there for awhile, and began to chat about random things - like the homeless guy they saw on the floor below them, or the drama between Lip and Mandy. Neither of them felt unaware of the other's presence for a second, but said nothing. Before Mickey knew it, he was edging closer and closer to Ian as a bitter draft swept through the room and made his teeth chatter. 

Then Ian put his arm around him. 

"What the fuck - " 

The arm moved quickly away from Mickey, and Ian feared of being hit again, or that Mickey would get up and leave. The other boy did neither, just stared - first startled, then his expression melted into something else that Ian couldn't quite depict. Like he was debating with himself about what to do. Mickey finally looked away, gulped down the rest of his beer, then moved even closer to Ian than he was before. 

"You're lucky I'm drunk and cold, fuckwad." he lied. The redhead bit his lip to suppress another grin from forming on his face, taking the hint, and put his arm back into its previous position around Mickey. The older boy leaned into it and listened to their breathing. This was the gayest shit he had ever done, but he didn't mind it that much - that's what scared him the most. He felt something that made his chest feel funny, like 'fluttery.' He had never experienced that sort of feeling so intensely, and whenever he had, it had always been when he was around Ian. How the fuck was he supposed to take this? Mandy told him not even that long ago how it felt to fall in love, when she was blabbering about Lip while she was high as a kite. What she said then, and what he felt now, had eerie similarities. 

"Mickey?" 

"Hmm?" He looked at Ian awkwardly due to being abruptly yanked from his thoughts. Ian glanced at Mickey's lips and inched closer. That's when his knee-jerking reaction kicked in and he put his hand between himself and Gallagher. 

"No." He said hoarsely. Ian appeared wounded. 

"Sorry - " 

"No, man, just - " Mickey stuttered. Then sighed. He wasn't ready for this shit, he was in too deep and he didn't know how to snap himself out of it. What the fuck was he doing? Why did Ian have such an effect on him? 

Ian's eyes weren't watering, but he might as well had been crying because it was like Mickey just kicked his puppy. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher." He pulled Ian closer again and closed his eyes. Maybe he  _was_ drunker than he thought.. he didn't know much about anything anymore. 

It was well passed midnight when they finally left the place, and with weak goodbye's they parted ways. Milkovich couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing, what was wrong with it, what was right with it, what he wanted, what he didn't want, and what he could have done differently. 

Only Iggy was awake when he got home. 

"Hey Mick! Were ya been? ..Whose coat?" 

"What?" Mickey's eyes widened and realized that he was wearing the stupid redhead's coat. God where the fuck was his mind today? 

"Uh, stole it off some kid. Goin' to bed." He rushed to his room, barely hearing Iggy say 'night,' and fell onto his bed with the coat in hand. His heart was racing, like someone was going to figure the whole thing out and beat the shit out of him - but after awhile he rationalized that it was unlikely. He shut off his light and a few hours later he finally fell asleep. 

Ian's coat was in his grasp throughout the remainder of the night. 


End file.
